


Namesake

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HB!Hana, Nokemon Go, is that even an actual tag rn lmao well it'll be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since everyone in Hidden Block found out about her playing Nokemon Go, and the Nokemon she gave the names of her friends to, most of them likes to be updated about how their namesakes are doing. She's always excited to do so, especially when Luke is so interested and Caddy absolutely wants the Marchander that has his name to be at a higher level than Ian's Namkey.<br/>She was really nervous about it at first, but she's a lot more comfortable and happy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the very cute chain of headcanons made by coughedfeathers (http://coughedfeathers.tumblr.com) and madnessharper (http://madnessharper.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Thank you so much for the cuteness that made this fanfic happen.  
> (You can find what I think is the whole post here: http://coughedfeathers.tumblr.com/post/149271449139/madnessharper-lilneps-coughedfeathers)

«I found another Marchander yesterday, after coming back from the library! Not many left before I can evolve Caddy!» Hana smiles happily. Since everyone in Hidden Block found out about her playing Nokemon Go, and the Nokemon she gave the names of her friends to, most of them likes to be updated about how their namesakes are doing. She's always excited to do so, especially when Luke is so interested and Caddy absolutely wants the Marchander that has his name to be at a higher level than Ian's Namkey. She was really nervous about it at first, but she's a lot more comfortable and happy now.

«Sweet! Let's go search for the ones you're missing today!» Caddy's immediately eager to help out, to the amusement of the other members, and almost stands up from the lunch table right there and then. Hana giggles at his enthusiasm but shakes her head lightly, making him deflate.

«Miss Shizuka gave tons of homework for tomorrow, I can't. Maybe tomorrow?» She offers an apologetic smile, but that's not enough to make Caddy stop frowning as he stares at his tray.

«But I wanted to show you...» He scrunches his eyebrows together, cutting himself off. He shrugs it off and smiles again at her, a little dejected.

«Oh well. Tomorrow sounds good too!» As much as he tries to casually return to his lunch, Hana's still a little confused by his reaction and, mostly, his words. She shoots a glance at Luke by her side who, seeing her do so with the corner of his eye, shrugs; he's as clueless as she is.

«What did you want to show me?» Caddy replies by faintly blushing and averting his eyes, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He laughs nervously, before actually answering.

«I just... I thought it was really cute, naming a Marchander after me, and I wanted to repay the favour by catching a Nokemon to name Hana and showing you!» He smiles brightly at her, his secret out, and Hana lights up, her cheeks faintly redder than a few moments ago.

«You didn't have to! Thank you! Um, I'm really curious now though... what Nokemon is it?» She's torn between looking at him and avoiding his gaze, embarrassed and happy at the same time, but the way he's beaming proudly makes it impossible for her to concentrate on anything but him.

«It's a Clepixie! It fits perfectly, doesn't it?» Everyone's heads whip up at the same time, in an almost scary synchrony that definitely makes both Caddy and Hana really confused. Jeff looks around, noticing how the others have reacted the same way he has.

«Dude, I named a Clepixie after Hana too!» Luke laughs, amused, but Wallid almost drops the cup he's holding as soon as the words leave his lips. Jimmy opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, not fully sure on how to say what's on his mind, and a few seconds pass before Ian breaks the silence.

«No fucking way. There is no fucking way that everyone at this table has a Clepixie named Hana.» The boys look at each other, some confused and some amused, waiting for someone to say they haven't. No one says a word. Hana isn't sure how to react, looking at the group, but she's speechless. Her brain takes a minute or two, but as soon as it registers that everyone sitting at her same table has named a Nokemon after her she's incredibly honored, and happy. Not only they did that, as well, but everyone chose the exact same adorable one.

She tries. She really tries, no one can say otherwise, but there's no way she can control the tears that start flowing from her eyes.

«Guys...! Th-thank you...!»

 

She can't wait to get back in her room and tell Mai about what happened at lunch. She's walking back to her room after an intense day of studying and doing homework at the library, and she's exhausted, but the warmth of the day's events is still enough to keep her going happily. She's tempted to take her phone out to check for Nokemon as she's walking back, but she approaches her dorm quickly enough to not have the time to do so. She enters and skips the stairs two steps at a time, eager, and as soon as she opens the door to her room she sees Mai light up.

«Hanaaa! I've been waiting for you the whole day! Remember the game you showed me the other day? Well, I thought I'd try it out and look what I got~!» She jumps up from her chair and literally shoves her phone in Hana's hands, almost jumping on the spot excitedly. Hana can't help but laugh, accepting the phone. She immediately wonders what Nokemon will she have named after Jared - would she even give his name to only _one_ Nokemon? - and looks down at the screen.

Mai caught a Clepixie she named Hana.


End file.
